The present invention relates to a holder for stringing a recket, and more particularly to a holder holding the frame portion of a racket at more than two points.
The prior holder for stringing a racket, as shown in FIG. 1, which is referred to as two points-type, includes two roughly U-shaped supporting plates 10 on which there are provided with two adjusting nuts for holding the frame portion of a racket at its fore and rear edges respectively. Since upon stringing, the pulling force exerted on the string is 60-80 pounds, a transverse deformation will occur when stringing in the longitudinal (fore-and-rear) direction of the frame portion owing to the fact that the transverse direction thereof does not have been provided with any holding measures.
In an effort to dealing with the above shortcoming, as shown in FIG. 2, a six points-type holder had been proposed which in addition to the provisions of two roughly U-shaped supporting plates 20 together with two adjusting nuts, includes two pairs of movable screw clampers 21 for the prevention of the frame portion from the above said deformation. However, since screw clampers 21 are manually operated, it is difficult, or even impossible, to have each screw clamper 21 evenly force-applied which thus, still results a deformation of the frame portion. Furthermore, the attemp to evenly apply a clamping force on each screw clamper 21 is time-consuming. In addition, with screw clampers 21 acting as obstacles, stringing operation for the frame portion is interrupted. It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with the above described situation.